<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Winner by milkytheholy1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28719672">Winner</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkytheholy1/pseuds/milkytheholy1'>milkytheholy1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Competition, Domestic Fluff, Donatello (TMNT) Needs a Hug, Eventual Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Good Parent Splinter (TMNT), Jealous Leonardo, Jealousy, Older Sibling Leonardo (TMNT), ROTTMNT Week, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Winner, lair games, lair games spoilers, reader - Freeform, rottmnt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:02:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28719672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkytheholy1/pseuds/milkytheholy1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: Heyyy I loveee your rise fics!!! I was wondering if you’re still doing requests, and if you are can you do number 38 with Leo please❤️❤️❤️❤️</p><p> </p><p>38: "You're jealous, aren't you?" "I'm not jealous."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leonardo (TMNT)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Winner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: Howdy, I'm sorry this took so long to get to but I had a lot of requests I had to fill out. Speaking of requests, I'm going to be taking a little break from them, feel free to send them in I just might not get to them for a bit or take a pause between some. I'll still be posting oneshots and HC's every so often. Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Your eyes blinked open rapidly upon hearing the familiar ding of your trusty phone beside your bed, groaning awake fully now you leant over grasping the device in your hand. Forcing your eyes to focus on the illuminating screen, you briefly read that your friends were hosting a 'lair games', whatever that was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yawning the sleep away, you swayed your feet from under the covers and into the harsh cold of the living world. Getting ready in a dash, you left your apartment and began the trek to the sewers. It was still cold in New York even if it was January, rubbing your hands together at a furious rate to generate warmth, you were actually happy to be able to slip underground for a while.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Donnie always made sure the lair was kept at an optimal temperature, especially since the turtles themselves were cold-blooded. The first thing you saw as you tripped into the lair was a rickety stage between the skate ramp, sighing, you made your way over to April noticing the way she held a camera in her hands and bounced on her feet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do I even want to know what all </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> is?" you mumbled to her, rubbing the sleep from your eyes. Going to sleep at 2am was definitely a massive mistake on your part, but then again, you weren't expecting to be here this early. Fiddling your fingers around your pocket to grab your phone you checked the time, a groan rumbled through your lips, eyes glaring as the clock digit changed slowly 9:15 am.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>April held the camera up on a tripod, her hand itching to reposition it every so often. Smiling at her handy work then to you, she began to laugh a little "Every year the boys have this annual </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lair Games</span>
  </em>
  <span>, they all compete in events and whoever wins gets a prise offered by the previous year's winner. It's a pretty big deal."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right..." you dragged out, but your mood lightened up when you saw three out of the four turtles approach you. Mikey waved excitedly at you "Hey (Y/N), I can't believe you get so see the lair games!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Your first one too!" Raph joined his younger brother, his eyes radiating sunshine. Smiling at the brothers, your eyes trace over all the decorations strung across the lair "You guys really go all out for it, huh?" Leo wrapped his arm around your shoulders dragging you in closer to his plastron, a blush spread across your cheeks </span>
  <em>
    <span>it's too damn early for this </span>
  </em>
  <span>you thought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course, who do you take us for (Y/N)? And this year I will reclaim my crown that was rightfully stolen from me." he bragged, his hand on your shoulder tightening slightly. A loud scoff from behind you all caused you to turn your attention to the shabby stage, there stood Donnie with his hands on his hips "Oh please Leo, would you just accept that I won the last lair games and are, therefore as a result, better than you." he smirked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You could feel Leo's chest rumble next to your side, your face flushing again as the sound travelled through you too. Leo finally had let go of your shoulders so he could stalk up to Donnie, who held the high ground on the stage. With his hands behind his back, which you remember he once told you meant 'business', you quirked a brow at the two brothers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You only won because I let you D, don't you remember your prise? How much sleep have you gotten in that room, little bro?" Leo taunted. Splinter cut the soon coming argument short when he announced the lair games annual ceremony had begun, "As per the lair game rules, the winner from the previous games will give the opening speech. Purple, you're up!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Donnie nudged Leo out of the way with a harsh shove as he approached the microphone, tapping on it with the tip of his finger, he pulled out a small piece of paper from his battle shell. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"As of lair games traditions, I, </span>
  <em>
    <span>the winner</span>
  </em>
  <span>, will deliver what is considered possibly the best and </span>
  <em>
    <span>the only</span>
  </em>
  <span> opening speech given by anyone that isn't Leo. Now for my first point, the prize. For this year's event, I will be offering one free invention from my room for the winner." Sounds of marvelled gasps filled the lair, you sat in your arranged seat staring up at Donatello, amused by how seriously they took it all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leo sluggishly walked up to his chair next to you, slumping down with a huff he crossed his arms over his chest, a pout on his face. Leaning in closer to him, as to not disturb the ceremony, you whispered to him "I'm guessing you're not a good loser, huh?" Leo turned to look at you, almost offended, "Wha-I am a perfect loser, for one I haven't tried to kill him yet." You offered him an innocent smile and leaned back into your chair continuing to watch the show, you could hear Leo lowly mumbling to himself "You haven't seen nothing yet."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Round 1 - Weight lifting</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You, April and Splinter watched as the boys heaved a range of different weights above their heads, with Mikey holding the lightest and Raph holding the heaviest. Splinter continued to add weights to the boys like a Buckeroo game, waiting for the first loser to arise. You could hear their knees buckling and the clanging of shaking weights, Mikey screamed out and dropped the weights to the ground. Quickly falling back onto his shell, he harshly breathed in and out, sweat surrounding him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You offered him a cheer of encouragement while April focused her camera lens on the other three participants. Next to go was Donnie, soon followed by Leonardo; both were panting hard and chugging a lot of bottled water. Raph stood victorious, still holding the weights above his head, his muscles gleaming under the torchlight that Splinter shone onto him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And the winner of the first lair games event is...Red!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You and April cheered, applauding and capturing the moment with your phone camera. Meanwhile, in the background, Mikey was trying to lift another set of weights but failing incredibly. Just before the weight could crush the poor box-turtle, Leo pulled him out of the way and the weights crashed to the ground. A tally mark was added under Raph's name on the chalkboard Splinter carried around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Round 4 - Arts and crafts</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Set in the projector room, you and April were perched on the lounge chair watching with amusement as the turtles sat in a corner of the room, each respectively working on their project to impress Splinter the most. Under a time limit of an hour, your phone alarm rang signalling the end of the round. Each turtle displayed their art piece, watching with fear as Splinter scrutinised each one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikey held up a painting he did of his family, "I painted a family portrait, I even included April and (Y/N)!" that got an 'Aw' out of you and April. Splinter then moved onto Donnie, holding a plate with a printed image of Splinter and his brothers on it "Similar to Micheal, I too did a family portrait. But, mine, as you can see, is on a plate. Which is much more functional than a painting, plus you can eat cake off of it." he boasted. Splinter seemed swayed by that response but continued down the line of crafts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leo held in his palms a small 'best dad ever' mug, his fingerprints littering the clay that was still slightly wet. With a nervous smile, he offered it to Splinter. Taking the mug by the handle, Splinter watched as the handle broke away from the rest of the cup, the mug sloppily falling to the ground; Leo rubbed his neck after hearing Splinter's groan of disapproval. Finally approaching his last son, Splinter took in the cuts and glitter that covered Raphael. Not even bothering to notice the paper cutouts of his family, he announced the winner "Orange is the winner!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Round 10 - A tally mark went to Leo.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Round 20 - A tally mark went to Donnie.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Round 23 - Another tally mark to Leo.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Round 26 - Another tally mark to Donnie.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Round 30 - Comedy</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You had taken your seat back in front of the stage, a spotlight shining on Leo's figure as he spoke into the microphone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love to play venues where if the guy who built the venue could see me on stage, he would be a little bit bummed about it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You all let out a little laugh, except for Donnie. He frowned at his older brother on the stage, his arms crossed over his plastron.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“-get out of here with your facts. You’re like the kid at the sleepover who, after midnight, is like, ‘It’s tomorrow now.’ Get out of here with your technicalities. Just because you’re accurate doesn’t mean you’re interesting.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Late at night, on the street, women will see me as a threat. That is funny, yeah! It’s kind of flattering in its own way, but at the same time, it’s weird because, like, I’m still afraid of being kidnapped."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeah, it was safe to say Leo won that round. Although you had to admit Donnie did try his hardest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So...Aeroplane food, am I right?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Blue wins!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Round 34 - Math</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Donnie cheered excitedly as he finished the math equation on the board in front of him, putting the lid on the whiteboard pen he waited for his father's approval. Meanwhile, you and April were dozing off slightly as the round slowly progressed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Purple wins!"  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Splinter's screaming voice definitely woke you both up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The guys decided to take a break from the games for a few minutes, allowing their bodies to seemingly rest before being thrown into another event. You sat beside Leo in the kitchen, watching with a smirk as he chugged down the water bottle in his hands, some of the liquid dripping from his mouth. Laughing, you bumped his shoulder "How you holding up sport?" you asked like a dad talking to his son at his first football game.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leo let a small smile take form on his face, but didn't say much to you than "Fine." You quirked a brow at the usually talkative turtle, slouching you continued to stare at him "What's up? Are you scared about losing?" He let out a confident chuckle, turning his attention to you for a moment "Please, I'm not scared about losing cause I'm not gonna lose."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then why are you all moppy?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm not 'moppy'" he mused, his hands clutching onto the counter behind him. Deciding to join you on top of the counter, you watched as he shifted, his body turned to you slightly. "Hey, can I ask you somethin'?" his gaze travelling to the drawings on the fridge instead of being on you, "Yeah, sure."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took in a quick breath, breaking the critical staring competition between him and the fridge "It's kinda stupid, maybe I shouldn't ask-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Leo." you moaned, the red-eared slider huffed out a breath and prepared himself for ultimate embarrassment. "Okay," he started, "I noticed during the events that you were cheering on my brothers more than me, which is fine it's not like you have to cheer for me or anything. You're not my cheerleader, you know?" He released a sigh, he could feel some of the stress he had been carrying filter through as he spoke "I just- it's-" he stuttered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you not support me or something, do you think I'm gonna lose or that I don't deserve your cheers. Actually, I don't deserve you-" you placed your hand over his mouth so fast that you were afraid you might have accidentally slapped him. Giving him an apologetic smile you pulled your hand back gently. "Leo, the reason I've been cheering on your brothers is because I know you'll win."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" he blurted out, his cheeks becoming rosy. You laughed at his shocked state, although you knew your face was probably as red as the evening sky at this point, "April told me how you've won nearly every single lair games, so I've been cheering on your brothers so they have some motivation and they don't feel like they've completely lost."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wait, so you think I'll win?" he smirked, his hand moving to lie on top of your own. You rolled your eyes at his ego "Did you listen to anything I said." he pulled a face that seemed to look like he was thinking, but you had known Leo long enough to know he already had a plan formed. "I listened to the part where you said I'll win," he smirked, you laughed and leaned in closer to him, Leo seemingly copying your actions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whispering as your lips came closer, the devil laughed on your shoulder </span>
  <strong>
    <span>"You're jealous, aren't you?"</span>
  </strong>
  <span> Leo pulled back to look at you, his face flushed and eyes wide. Turning his head away from you in embarrassment, he refused to look at you </span>
  <strong>
    <span>"I'm not jealous."</span>
  </strong>
  <span> he stated. Giggling at his childish behaviour, you hopped off of the counter and started to move back to the stage "C'mon jelly, the games are starting again." you mused over your shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leo grumbled but reluctantly joined you by your side, side-eyeing you at every chance he got. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Final round - Alligator Wrestling</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The final fight was held in a sewer pipe a few minutes away from the lair's location, from what April had told you this round had only been done once in all of lair games' history. You, April, Splinter, Raph and Mikey all sat safely on the sidelines while Leo and Donnie slowly approached a sleeping alligator in the murky sewer water. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This is a dumb idea</span>
  </em>
  <span> you thought to yourself, but you couldn't help but stare at the two brothers as they continued their approach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The fight against the alligator had lasted for over an hour before Donnie called it quits, both turtles battered black and blue. With shaking limbs and groaning whines, Leo and Donnie were carried back to the lair where they were situated against the beanbags in the projector room. You all stared at each other unsure of what to do, Splinter slid into the room with a megaphone and the tally board. Proudly shouting into the megaphone "Blue wins!" Leo's eyes snapped open, his body leaping out of the beanbag much to the annoyance of his possible broken bones.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dancing around and sharply pointing at Donnie, Leo celebrated his win once again "HAHAHAHA! Your king has returned! Bow down to King Leo!" instead there was a chorus of groans from his subjects. While everyone was distracted by Donnie's loser cries, you waltzed up to Leo a proud smile on your lips "Well done your majesty" you joked. Leo rolled his shoulder back in pain, quickly relaxing after a popping sound emitted from his joints "All in a days work, right?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, do you think I can give you your reward?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh right, Donnie says I get to take something from his lab." You rolled your eyes at Leo oblivious nature, "No you doofus," you placed your hand on his cheek and dragged his face to be level with your own, Leo gulped his Adam apple bobbing nervously. "(Y/N)," he whispered out, whatever he was going to say was quietened by your lips pressing against his own. The kiss was short and simple, his lips sweet and desirable, "Congrats." you disclosed; turning your back to him and joining the others.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leo smiled as he watched you walk away, </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh yeah, it felt great to be a winner again.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>